


Please No, You’re Supposed to be Alive

by KairaKara101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/M, M/M, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: A mission to set up an ambush on the Nif army doesn’t exactly go as planned.





	Please No, You’re Supposed to be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Falalala, back with another fic this time it’s Luche x Reader! <3 I hope you enjoy it!

You threw your dagger and warped behind some cover as the Niflheim soldiers sprayed bullets in your direction. This battle was supposed to be the Glaives setting up an ambush for the Niflheim army, not the glaives falling right into a trap. You were concerned since when did the Glaives fall right into a trap that was so blatantly obvious? Hell, Luche even voiced his concerns before being deployed into the field. If the plan was something that brought a concern to the Vice-Captain then surely there was something up.

You moved and threw a lightning spell at the soldiers as you continued to run through the field. They managed to spread the Glaives thin.

“Astrals! Someone want to just bomb the entire place?” you hear Tredd's voice through your earpiece. You couldn't help but chuckle quietly as you dodged another spray of bullets.

“And get all of us caught in it? No thanks,” Sonitus's voice echoed back with a grunt, “Luche can't you do something about this?”

“Do you expect me to whip out a miracle from my ass,” Luche retorted as he grunted under some force, “I'm not a miracle worker.”

“You always have a plan, Luche,” Axis replied with a strained voice. You hid behind some cover to catch your breath. They weren't wrong, Luche was the field commander and he always had a plan of some sort.

“Get to the rendezvous point, glaives,” Luche ordered calmly. You took a steady breath and threw your dagger and warped.

“Crowe! Can you and the mages drop a firestorm?” Nyx yelled as you slid underneath a slab of stone.

“Negative, we're not in any position to build up enough mana,” Crowe answered calmly. You gasped as a hand grabbed your shoulder and pulled you out of the line of sight. Turning your head to see who grabbed you. Luche stood leaning against the wall as blood dripped down his face. He smirked tiredly at you.

“Luche, you're hurt,” you whispered out bringing a hand up to wipe the blood away. Luche pushed your hand away gently.

“Forget it. We don't got time to worry about injuries,” Luche stated softly as he pushed off the wall and motioned you to follow him, “plus, I'm getting you and the others all home one way or another.” You followed after him as he checked the surrounding area for enemies, which there were plenty of.

“Luche, you're losing blood,” you said quietly as you grabbed his wrist making him pause and turned to glance back at you. His blue eyes were still clear so that was a good sign.

“It's just a scratch,” he replied as he removed your hand from his wrist, “now I have an idea on how to get out of this situation, but it involves quite a great deal of trust and stealth.”

“We're decent at that last time I checked,” you pointed out quietly as he chuckled darkly.

“Then we'll work on that when we get back to Headquarters,” Luche whispered as he motioned you to move across the way. Once you both were in an area devoid of Nif soldiers, Luche gave you the quick rundown of the plan.

“Luche, I don't know. This plan sounds risky,” you point out calmly as he glanced at you with a smirk.

“I did say it involved a great amount of trust,” Luche said shrugging briefly before wiping the blood out of his eye, “just follow the plan and trust me to make it happen.”

“Okay, but don't forget to tell us what to do,” you say as you grab his wrist tightly, “I mean it Luche. You're our field commander but you're also...”

“I know,” Luche interrupted you as he motioned you to move, “get going I'll meet up with you.”

“Luche,” you blurted out as he turned back to face you, “be careful.” He nodded with a grin before he disappeared around the stone ruins. You ran through the ruins towards the rendezvous point to meet up with the other glaives and tell them the plan.

“You're not joking are you?” Crowe stated with a frown, “he really wants us to do that?”

“Yes, I'm sure he went through multiple plans and ended up with this one being the least of the riskiest plans to choose from,” you answered calmly. They split up to carry out the plan and to turn the trap against the Nifs. You're surprised to see everything was playing out as Luche planned. There was an occasional order from Luche on the comms which gave your heart a bit of relief knowing that he was still alive.

“We're actually pushing them back!” Libertus yelled over the comms in excitement as you pushed a dead Nif soldier away from you.

“Astrals, Luche you son of a bitch, you actually came up with a plan,” Tredd stated over the comms. Distracted, you couldn't dodge the Nif soldier kicking you and sending you flying until you hit the wall harshly. You blinked the grey and black specks out of your vision as you use the wall to stand up only to freeze as hot blood splattered on your face. You blinked slowly as you glanced up at the shadow covering you. Your eyes widen as your heart got stuck in your throat.

“Lu...che...,” you gasped out slowly as you moved your gaze down to his chest littered with swords. He choked on the blood as it dripped out of his mouth.

“Seri...ously...,” Luche gasped out before he spun on his heels and cleanly beheaded the Nif assassin before falling to the ground. You kneeled down next to him as he breathed slowly. His blue eyes stared up at you but not fully seeing you, “l-leave...”

“Luche! Shit! You're losing too much blood,” you said as you applied pressure against his wounds. You brought a bloody hand to tap your comms, “Luche's down! Can someone get to my position?”

“S-stop,” Luche grasped your wrist and glared up at you, “y-you need to g-go.”

“I'm not leaving you here,” you hissed out, “you said we're all going home.”

“...n-no I d-didn't,” Luche whispered quietly, “I s-said only you a-” Luche groaned, “and the o-others. I didn't include m-myself.” He smiled softly as he brought a shaking bloody hand up to hold your cheek.

“No no no no,” you started muttering.

“L-love you,” Luche whispered with his breath as his arm dropped to the ground.

“Luche no!” you hear someone warped over and their footsteps crunched the gravel as they slide down next to you.

“He's gone! We have to go,” Nyx stated calmly as he pulled you up, “Pelna! Take them and go! I'll catch up.”

“Got it!” Pelna grabbed your arm and started pulling you away from Nyx and Luche.

“No! No, we can't!” you screamed as Pelna continued to pull you away from them.


End file.
